


【战国】无念

by ChordFunction



Category: Historical RPF, 东周 | Eastern Zhou History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: 一份迟到多时的创意写作练习，为政丹空想主义事业添砖加瓦。（被胖揍，被pia飞《卜算子·黄州定慧院寓居作》[宋]苏轼缺月挂疏桐，漏断人初静。 时见幽人独往来，缥缈孤鸿影。惊起却回头，有恨无人省。 拣尽寒枝不肯栖，寂寞沙洲冷。





	【战国】无念

BGM：[麦浚龙《无念》](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=135173&userid=133384711)

 

01

秦王政弓起身子，一个喷嚏逸出气管，如同寒气乘坐由北风驾驭的飞毯，滑翔在灌木与杂草丛生的郊野上方。这个幅度过大的动作，立刻将他抛出困倦的深渊，此时又有丝丝凉气浸入他的皮肤，迫使人灵台清明。这位失眠者扯过一角被子，盖过腹部、胸膛与膝盖，而后扭转头颈，双目定格在钩起窗框的弦月上。

不过，他并非那些掰指头、数物件的后世人，没有借名词的谐音催促自己入睡的意识。水饺，或者绵羊，在他的脑海里还是两个不相连的站点。既然无法安眠，倒不如欣赏月色，任由思绪遨游于天地之间。恰巧，身为国君的青年有太多约束自我的缄默，有太多克制冲动的迟疑，有太多权衡利弊的谨慎，有太多瞻前顾后的忧虑，以至于他不可以与他人言说，也不愿意提及过往。《孙子·谋攻》曰：“知己知彼者，百战不殆”，若有人触及他的隐痛，如同此刻洞察世事的玉镜，数年前平定嫪毐之乱、罢免吕不韦相职的执政诸侯，未必有第二次全身而退的机会。

恍惚间，北风拨起树叶所组成的琴弦，“沙沙”声此起彼伏，如涟漪般一次次扩散至耳边。尽管寝宫周围的细草均被悉数拔去，高大的乔木只存在于九重高墙之外，但是秦王政不敢掉以轻心。他抽出枕底的小刀，跃身而起，审视眼前的黑暗。在排除所有存疑之后，他这才把怔怔目光转向窗外，手掌沁出的冷汗渗进了包裹刀把的软皮。

这把刀，原本是燕国太子的赠礼。远在第一次分别之前，他们曾经一起登高而望，一起抵足而眠。由于地势高峻，皎皎月光泼洒在茅屋边的梧桐林旁。巴掌大的叶子或是捧起一汪水银，或是挂在细长树梢，只等一把削铁如泥的镰刀割断条结。

 

02

结识燕太子丹的时候，秦王政仅仅是个孩子，对方亦是垂髫小童。秦、燕之间，没有燕、齐百年积聚的血海深仇，燕易王后又是秦孝公的女儿，因此他们还能以稀疏的血缘关系，在邯郸城频繁共处，赵国的仆从也默许了他们的交往。燕国虽然质以太子，但是国力衰微；秦国固然雄踞中原，不过异人只是不起眼的宗室子弟。真正执掌乾坤的人，从来都不是朝不保夕的质子，更不是两个身量矮瘦的稚儿。

尽管如此，不过当燕丹掀起珠帘的时候，赵政愣在当场，直到燕丹晃到他书桌前，抬起的手切断了他的视线：“怎么了？你别是傻了吧？”

“没想到你会出现在这里。”赵政卷起竹简，笑道，“他们没有阻拦？”

“我又不往你父亲那边走。”燕丹从袖内取出一个指环，朝庭中撇了撇嘴，“何况，一个扳指里，又能有什么机关？”

赵政接过鹿骨扳指，眉梢飞扬：“谢谢！我终于可以练箭了！”由于幼童处于成长期，需要不定时更换扳指。

“在此期间，没荒废每天的臂力练习吧？”燕丹双手交于后背，促狭地眨了眨眼睛。

赵政套上扳指，取下挂在墙边的弓矢，拉弦、张弓一气呵成。燕丹盯着他稳然不动的手臂，颔首道：“坚持就好。以后，一切得靠你自己了。”

“为何这么说？”赵政问道，陡然松开绷紧的弓弦。

“贵国的华阳夫人，已收汝父为嗣子。”燕丹褪去了笑容，“你回去，可以说是板上钉钉的事情了。”

赵政放下弓箭，宽慰道：“总有一天，你会被迎回燕国的。”

“多谢。”燕丹双眸黯淡，垂首道，“但愿，我也有活着离开邯郸的那一天，此生不必为质。”

随着头颅的低垂，最后一团光亮也从燕太子的黑眼珠边逃逸。赵政的心窝像是被天狗咬了，伤口疼痛，肌肉抽搐，温热的血液淌出。他的手指探向对方的眼底，尝试替燕丹擦去不存在的泪水。燕丹眨了眨眼睛，仰头大笑，赵政的心跳则渐渐恢复正常：“丹没那么容易哭。”

赵政跃至燕丹身侧，与后者勾肩搭背：“既然时日无多，我们不如外出同游吧？”

“好。”燕丹抬臂，掌心覆住对方的指尖，“你定行程吧？”

他们赶在秋色最明媚的时期出游。投下黑色身影的飞鸟像一把剪刀，裁开蔚蓝色的天空，撕开了日后灌入冷风的裂口。金黄色的颜料从天际倒下，涂遍了层层山林，也流入了谷穗渐丰的禾田。燕丹翻身下马，碎发飞扬，衣裾飘逸，似乎不是他送别赵政乘车返府，而是赵政见证他升仙归天。赵政离开的时候，忍不住一次次地回望，生怕自己无法描绘出对方的确切眉目。

 

03

“……一遍遍地摹写，像是刻录经典。”秦王政摇头道，“寡人却忘了，纵使包罗万象如周易，断卦与解释也不尽相同，更何况变幻莫测的局势。”

“丹痴长几岁，那时候的手掌刚好包住您的拳头。”燕太子抿了一口酒，双眼微眯，像是在品尝时光酿成的苦醪，之后才道，“一晃经年，秦君怕是比丹还高了。”

除此以外，他终于能撬开制约国君的铁锁，乃至摧毁抵御雍州的城墙。秦王政喃喃道：“曾经，寡人以为取得王位，则有印章统率大秦。坐在高位，能俯视百官，也容易目空一切，误以为所有的纲常伦理都不会改辙易行，更没有想到筹码可以被更替，盟书可以被撕毁。”

“这不怪你。”燕丹端起酒杯，杯内酒光潋滟，“丹也一样。据说，太子负责镇守国内，协助国君主持社稷。不过，这仍旧是一个礼崩乐坏的时代——

“丹又为燕国做了什么呢？仅仅是射下了几只大雁，用红绳缚紧脖颈，拎着瑞鸟上门提亲。那时棠梨正盛，水红色的霞云缱绻于枝桠之间……没有人会否认那是吉兆。诚然，召公的子孙累累如果实，但是并非所有子弟都能在树荫下乘凉。”

秦王政侧过脸，避开燕丹的直视，叹道：“致使太子‘行道迟迟，载渴载饥’(1)，寡人甚愧。那位姑娘，可是公孙臻的生母？”

“亦是燕国的太子妃。”燕丹低头道，“麟儿诞辰，恰是丹折返回国的时候。”

“寡人深憾。”秦王政话音刚落，燕丹付之哂笑：“不过，文信侯的坟头草，估计比扶苏还高了吧？既然一代枭雄已殉，丹也勉强舒了一口恶气。”说罢，他再次举起酒杯，送至唇边，一饮而尽，扬手掷盏。

“同贺。”秦王政取盏而笑，“酒酣胸袒，正宜解气。”

燕丹颔首道：“这酒，是燕赵之地的酿法吧？秦王费心了。”

“饮酒忆旧，见韘思故。”秦王政回应道，“若宾至如归，客何必漂泊在外？”

他挥动手臂，然后，一个半大少年跑到燕丹身边，行礼道：“扶苏见过燕太子。”

燕丹起身施礼。秦王政又道：“当年，太子丹也是寡人的老师。你若有不通之处，可以找他请教。”

扶苏仰起头，再拜：“学生扶苏见过老师。”

“侥幸。”燕丹摇头道，向秦王政作揖，“友人相托，岂敢负之。”

“同续旧好。”秦王政也离座，双手托起对方拳掌。

恰在此时，燕丹抬起头，与赵政平视，两人的目光像是瞬间契合的榫卯。尽管有九串旒珠横亘在双方的视线中央，或许也有吕不韦的谋划、上谷三十六郡、不计其数的伤亡，但是赵政的掌心像是一个焙炉，烘着质子发凉的掌边。一举一动都是昔年燕丹赠刀的重演，不同之处在于两位长大后的演员角色反转、境遇颠倒。

不过，他们出乎意料的重逢，地点也从邯郸变成了雍州，那么赵政为什么不尝试改变结局呢？

燕太子丹反手相握，笑道：“共缔新约。”

——

(1) 出自《诗经·小雅·采薇》：“昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。行道迟迟，载渴载饥。我心伤悲，莫知我哀！”

 

04

先前，秦王政批示过负责接洽使者的官员，要求他们及时补充燕国质子府内的粮草。但是，暂住者抵达居处后，自称“留恋佳酿”，将粮草更换为壶觞。另外，燕太子似乎不满足于贡酒醇厚，常常微服踏足各种小店，佐借几碟小菜，品完一杯浊酒。

这导致一心向学的公子扶苏几次扑空，后来他直接打听燕太子的落座之处，请教的过程往往开始于少年掰开饮酒者的手指。等到学生胜券在握，燕太子的脊柱像是回弹的琴弦，面容端肃犹如朝觐：“还请公子不计较丹的失礼之处。”

“怎么会呢。”扶苏回应道。不过，不介意不等同于不挂怀，某次他终究问道：“太子性情旷达，举止豪放，但是杜康真有如此功效？”

“若是指解忧消愁，自是没有的，否则诸君何必殚精竭虑，万事诉诸杯盏即可。”燕丹嗤笑道，“像商人一样，凭卦象解疑释惑。”

“酒醉毕竟容易伤身。”扶苏放缓声调，“学生还想与您多多相处。”

 “不值得。”燕丹口吻淡漠，“年轻人血气方刚，何必沾染沉沉暮气？”说罢，燕太子从袖中排出几枚铜钱，“当下天色昏黄，公子不如进宫，与秦王共叙人伦吧——那里的炭火，想必比夕阳的余温要暖和。”

扶苏伫立垆口，但见一只飞向隅谷的振翅孤雁。

沉默不语的长公子回到宫廷，不经意间提到了燕国质子的新爱好。“北地苦寒，因此燕赵之士多嗜酒。”秦王政解释道，“也许他还没有适应咸阳吧。”

但是，老师没有水土不服的症状，而且父王的眉头微蹙。扶苏咽下追究的话语，小心翼翼地转移话题。他的父亲也忽视了这点微不足道的疼痛，犹自滔滔不绝，甚至没有察觉喑哑的嗓子。

 

喉咙像是一块烧红的铁块，但是燕国太子仍旧一杯杯，后来变成一口口地灌酒入肠。倘若有人质疑这种救火方式，燕丹一定会伏于木桌，额头枕于左臂，右手扣紧酒杯，断断续续地笑道：“发热的时候，不是要给病人擦酒水，降低体温吗？”

这次的来人并没有动他的右手，而是钳紧他的领子，快速向后拖扯，犹如一条弓弦勒入脖颈的血肉。燕国太子呼吸一窒，头颈后仰。在他的神智短暂熄灭时，那人将太行与王屋抛在了两边颈侧的大动脉。

 “看着我。”燕丹的眼睛睁开了一条缝隙，像是积雪初化时形成的裂口，“你答应过的。”

“嗯？”那双眸子终于趴在了窗框边，然后是一阵汹涌如凌汛的大笑，冲走了燕国太子的拘谨，“修什么好？缔什么约？”

随之涌出的热潮拍打着脑海里的理智，秦王政一掌拍向对方的喉咙，又伸手搭扶燕丹向后倒的躯干，贴在饮酒者的耳边说话：“你我既然不是同姓，不如修秦晋之好吧。”

“为嬴败姬(2)？”燕丹嗤笑道，“合纵、连横相互倾轧，谁为伯长，尚无定数。”

“九鼎已迁。”

“武王举鼎。”

“你非要折腾，哪怕自己狼狈不堪、满盘皆输？”

那次两人对弈，秦王政胜券在握，将黑子推到闭环处，收走一片白棋。燕丹踟蹰良久，虽然大局已定，无计可施，但是他没有投子认输，而是在圈外死命顽抗。

“即使你填满了其他空位，寡人还是赢家。”秦王政下达了判决。

“到时候再说。”燕丹不予理会，仍在棋盘边沉思，“再怎么不甘心，也没遗憾了。”

“你非要折腾，哪怕你我相对无言、进退两难？”燕国太子拍桌起身，“阿政，你也不是小孩子了，怎么倒开始胡闹了？”

“结草衔环罢了。”秦王政沉声回应，“另外，寡人请教一个问题：为什么出格总是一剂引人注目的灵药？”

“丹尽管才疏学浅，但是好为人师，所以请恕丹拜见失仪之罪。”燕丹叹道，“只是，秦王什么时候要答案？”

“倒不怎么急。”秦王政将歪躺的杯子复位，“如果你有答案了，可以直接觐见寡人。”

——

(2)出自《左传·僖公十五年》，“初，晋献公筮嫁伯姬于秦，遇《归妹》之《睽》”时，史苏的预测。

 

05

燕丹犹在书房踌躇，一封烫金的请帖已经被送至质子府。正在燕国太子吩咐仆从各司其职的时候，提了一罐酒的秦王政跃下马车，朝背手而立的人说，不醉不归。待客人落座，燕丹持壶斟酒：“你今日过来，怕不只是为了醉饮。”

秦王政的杯内滴酒不剩。他整个人靠在垫子上，说赵政父崩母丧，弟弟们要么死在眼前，要么远走高飞，仲父也下葬了，只有找长兄的选项。

那么你要诉说什么难言之隐，燕丹说，太阳尚未落山，这一晚可以陪你尽兴。

不止这一晚，秦王政喉咙滚动，除非你想叫太子妃与公孙臻骨肉分离。

 “难道丹与妻子分离，便是人道？”燕国太子停止倾酒，“为质，总得有一个年限吧。”

“你想听什么答案？”秦王政放下酒杯，“要么惊天动地，要么血流成河。”

“秦军平韩了，燕国还能存活吗？”燕丹摇头道，“这酒太烈，加点蜜润嗓吧。”

“寡人直言罢：呈贡几个祥瑞，比如乌头白、马生角；或者你们主动舍弃冠冕，放弃祭祀。”

“这不比天雨粟、鬼夜哭容易。”燕国太子的笑声像透支燃烧生命的余焰，“不过，您既然知道昼夜更替，不可共存，为何还执着于日月同辉？”

“燕丹，相较而言，你就不无情、不贪心、不狡诈、不残忍了？”秦王政反倒大笑，“我放弃了那么多亲情，难道是为了放弃你那份？”

“你是秦王。”燕国太子回应道。下一刻，他的领口就被揪起，后背被另一条手臂压制，身躯前倾，仰视者的双唇烙在一片霜冻的平原：“将来就不是了。”

偏巧此时大炮炸膛，飞矢脱靶，他几乎能听到一记清脆的掌声在脸颊边着陆。燕丹推开他的胸膛，由于用力过度，后退的步履也踉踉跄跄。他怒目圆睁，面色潮红：“你原本没有家，固然值得同情。但是别人有家，你如今也有了！”

燕丹的身影彻底在视线中消失，秦王政怆然流泪：“……寡人又有什么家呢？”

 

06

秦国国君的印章，最后落在了公子政柔软的掌心里。“寡人将成蟜托付给你与吕相了。”秦王楚的指尖拂过他额前的碎发，“阿政，你不会让大秦失望的，对吧？”

“不敢。”公子政跪在榻边，却瞥到父亲瞬间失焦的目光，于是他伸手覆盖秦王楚的未瞑双眼。与此同时，吕不韦也弯起双膝，将王冕压到公子政的头顶：“这是庄襄王的遗愿。臣请国君速速更衣，告祭天地。”

尸首尚有余温，故去的国君却已经被盖棺定论。少年诸侯仍低着头，哑嗓而道：“仲父……想必已经准备好墨絰了吧？”

“禀告新君：社稷业已安排妥当。”吕不韦的音量并不大，似乎刚能扰动屋宇内下沉的尘灰。

华阳夫人的说话声也很轻，像一张微微颤动的蛛网，仅能承接一粒露珠的重量。那日，主持后事的她对太子楚说：“王早逝。从此以后，大秦先祖与百姓是否温饱，皆取决于你的一言一行。”

位于咸阳的九鼎，是曾祖父秦昭襄王最引人注目的功绩。赵政岂敢将这份权柄拱手让人，令自己的祖先蒙羞受辱？除此以外，这位国君也曾经身为质子，也曾经孤掌难鸣。在他的影响下，秦王政纵使铩羽而归，也不甘心束手待毙。

 

指腹传来一阵潮热，原来是秦王政不小心将食指搭在刀锋边了。暗红色的血沾湿了软皮，仿佛这位出神的诸侯才完成了一场祭祀，祈祷来年秦国风调雨顺、受享天命。但愿，除了神仙与祖先，没有人闯入神坛、妄动祭品，哪怕是当年言笑晏晏的太子丹。

另外，燕丹出走之后，这位骄傲的太子一定会另寻兵器，秦王政笃信这点。“你拔刀的时候，会不会比你逃离的时候更快？寡人翘首以待。”他喃喃道，浮在云间的月亮则跳入了树丛，银带杳无踪迹，几片树叶的边缘尚有磷粉闪烁。窗外又是黑白分明的世界了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 码这篇文，像是用遍布裂痕的陶罐，煲一盅老火鸡汤。所以，同好们，久等了orz  
> 每次敲键盘的时候，都是对这半年来不断变化的三观的一次次质疑。年轻的时候，愿意相信他们都会给记忆留一块地方，但是时光飞逝，世界动荡，几乎没有什么是永恒的，金刚钻又不是不能转变成石墨片。  
> 原本还想写得更残酷（更KY），比如拉上李斯、赵高、蒙恬、胡亥等人，验证“共同利益是发展长远关系的根本”，不过感情不总是能自控的，而且这句话多半也反映了我当下的不以为意。因此删删改改，加上军训与实习的忙碌，最后浓缩成这五千字，毕竟留白才是更多支线剧情的前提。
> 
> 最后，感谢vallennox《斯特拉斯堡的乌鸦》，给一位不断删号重练的菜鸟，递出了叙事的橄榄枝。（想待在她的火柴盒里x）


End file.
